User talk:Steph.Palmer
Welcome! Congratulations on starting London 2012 Summer Olympic Games Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Empty sections I really think that having "There is no value for this section" is a particularly poor choice of wording for sections that require more information / expansion. You should really change that default text to something more positive. For example: "This sections needs to be expanded. Help us out by contributing!", or something similar — Game widow 22:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories Hi again, it seems that there are a number of category names that begin with the word "Olympics". Given that this wiki is all about the Olympics, that is redundant. It would make far more sense to drop the word from the category names. Unless you plan to feature non-Olympic athletes, for example. A better way would be to use the nationalities of the athletes, unless this wiki only plans to feature American athletes. — Game widow 19:21, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :Hi again, there's no quick and easy way to rename categories, but i have a tool that can do it quite quickly. If you are interested, you can also check out AutoWikiBrowser. Otherwise, i'd be more than happy to help you do the renaming. Just leave me a list and i'll make it happen. — Game widow 23:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for quick response and help! Looks like the obvious ones right now are to redirect ::#Cateogry:Olympic_Athletes to Category:Athletes, ::#Category:Olympic_Countries to Category:Countries, ::#Category:Olympic_Guide to Cateogry:Guide, ::#Category:Olympic_Sports to Category:Sports, ::#Category:Olympic_Sports to Category:Sports, ::#Category:Olympic_Travl to Category: Travel. :Alternatively, I could just delete the Olympic_* categories since I already made the new ones. Let me know your recommendation! FYI I deleted Category:Olympic_Schedule since it just needs to be a page instead for now. Steph.Palmer 23:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) : : :